Extraordinarily Simple
by 1stMysteryWriter
Summary: Edward Cullen is the son of Aro Masen a High ranked criminal. He is adopted into the Cullen family although still has father.His father asks him to kidnap a girl called Bella. What does Aro Masen want to do with this Bella girl? Edward befriends Bella in order to kidnap her. What happens when Edward starts to falls inlove with her? Will he still be able to complete his task?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi !**

**This is this is first chapter of my first fanfic which I'm pretty excited about. I've actually written the next 4 chapters but I'm not uploading it in case you guys have some ideas or things you want me to change about the story. Please read and review and if u have any I deas I would love to hear them. If I get a lot of reviews I wil****l upload the next chapter which I have already written. I hope there won't be any typos since I have read over this story numerous times. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I dropped the phone and ran upstairs. _That had to have been the strangest phone call ever. _The person's voice was so melodious the boy claimed his name was Edward. Shaking my head I quickly tucked myself under the blanket pretending I had been sleeping.

"Bella come down here this instant," said a shrill voice which belonged to my step mum. I got out of bed and went downstairs ruffling my hair and clothes in the way to make it look like I had been sleeping.

"You lazy little thing! Leaving me and your sisters to carry our bags to the house ourselves after our stressful holiday!" she screeched loudly.

_I wouldn't really call you holiday stressful_. My step mum and step sisters went on a weekend trip to Hawaii. They probably spent their time having spas and getting tans at beaches. Coming to think about it they all looked really tanned especially my step mum Ariana. They looked so different from me. Ariana (My step mum) had strawberry blonde hair with a fringe her hair was in a bob, a VERY tanned skin and evil blue eyes. Hannah (My step sister) had blonde hair that was just reaching her shoulders, a VERY tanned skin and Blue eyes. Heather (my other step sister) looked very similar to her since they were twins. I wouldn't say they were very good looking despite they had TONS of make up on but Ariana managed to use her connections to land theme a page in _Teen Vogue _magazine. They both had on really skimpy top and VERY short shorts. I was disgusted by how sluty they looked. I looked completely different from them with my chestnut brown hair that went down way past my shoulders. I had light brown eyes and pale white skin. This was a bit disadvantage because when I blushed (which I do often) it is very noticeable.

"Well are you just going to stare at us or will you actually help us out" screeched Heater menacingly. I used all my effort to restrain myself from punching her.

"Well it's not every day I see apes," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that for your sake you better not have said what I thought you said," said Heather angrily. I went over and helped pick their bags.

"When you are done clean the bag seen as it will be covered in your filth," sneered Hannah. I nodded my head and was about to go.

"After that you can help tidy up me AND Hannah room wardrobes," Heather said with a smirk.

"I won't have any time to sleep," I groaned.

"But you've had all the time to sleep," sneered Heater knowing I wouldn't have had anytime to sleep because of all the chores they gave me while they were away.

"Get to work!" called Ariana who was now laying the couch. I went to unpack the luggage's even though I didn't clean it as Hannah had asked because I knew it was pointless. Heather hadn't been exaggerating when she said that her wardrobe room was a mess. There were clothes everywhere and rotten food including doughnuts. Immediately I saw this I knew that the room had been messed up purposely. Heather and Hannah never ate food in their wardrobes and they definitely never ate doughnuts or any other 'MUF' (Make U Fat) foods for they said it would ruin their. I took me ages to clean it and by the time I was finished it was already 4am in the morning. In two ours time I would need to get up and get ready because I needed to make breakfast for the twins and Ariana. If I don't get in the bathroom before the twins wake up then I don't get a shower the twins make sure of that. I sighed and went to bed _I might as well get as much sleep as I can_. Today is the first day of school after the holidays I was now officially a junior. I know the twins are going to go out of their way to make it like hell for me. I closed my eyes thinking of a mysterious boy with a melodious voice.

* * *

**So that is it for now. I know the chapter is short but that is because I cut of half of it which is why it is so short. Please read and review. (I have already written the next 4 chapters but I want to wait before I upload them. :)**

**Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi**

**I haven't got any reviews so im pretty upset because I don't know what you guys think. But I've decided to upload the next chapter anyway and hopefully I might a review. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Just as I was about to go to slip into dream world my alarm went off screaming. I used all my strength not to slam it and break it. I knew I couldn't afford another one. I shot out of bed. I quickly brushed my teeth and rushed into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and rushed to dress up. There was no point of putting an effort in how I looked. So I threw on some shorts with were a bit too short for my liking because I have had them for a while and couldn't afford new ones. I threw on an oversized woolly jumper with a large neck. I put a scarf round my face. And put on my massive glasses. My stepsisters say I look ugly. So I take their advice and hide my face. I threw on a pair of flip flops and ran it the kitchen to start breakfast.

The twins had just woken up I could hear the racket they were making about what to wear and everything. They still had 2 hours to get ready. I made pancakes for them. I also made them a cup of cappuccino which I knew the loved and got to my morning chores. I laid the beds swept the floors and mowed the lawns. By the time a finished I only had twenty minutes to get to school. The twins had just finished their breakfast when I came in.

"The pancakes are cold," sneered Heather.

"Next time make me more cappuccino," said Hannah with a glare. "Oh and make sure you wash the dishes before you go,"

Somehow there were way more dishes than there should be. Heather stood and started to walk to the sink with her plates which made me surprised. She normally just left it there for me to carry myself so you can imagine my surprise. On her way there she dropped it and broken bits of the plate splattered everywhere; she smiled evilly.

"Clean that up before you leave," she said with an evil smile.

She and Hannah strutted out of the kitchen. I knew what they had wanted they had purposely done things to make me late. I sighed and picked up the pieces of the broken plate and brushed it in the bin. I washed all the dishes and by the time I finished it was eight thirty meaning school had already started. I didn't have time to have my breakfast even though I was starving. I picked up my school bag and rushed to my motorbike which my friend Jacob gave me. I didn't bother to wear a helmet. I raced to school, when I got to the school car park I quickly parked my bag in the first free spot. I was fifteen minutes late. My first class was biology. I rushed into the class Mr. Albert was already very deep into the lesson. I opened the door. The whole class turned to stare at me I kept my face down.

"Mrs. Swan nice of you to join us eventually," He didn't bother to smile. I hoped that maybe he would blow it off since it was the first day but I had no such luck.

"So… care to explain why you are VERY late," he asked. I couldn't possibly say I had chores because it would that would take my social life from nothing to below nothing.

"Eemm… I woke up late," I tried. I was a very bad liar and I knew he wouldn't believe me but it was worth a shot. I was right he didn't believe me one single bit.

"If you were just a few minutes late I would have let you of but you are FIFTHEEM MINUTES late." He glared, I cringed waiting for my verdict. "Detention during break and after school today and tomorrow,"

"Wow Mrs. Swan quadruples detention of your first day. I like the way you play," someone said, the class snickered. I didn't bother to look up to see who it was. I didn't want them to see my nasty blush. I kept my head down and didn't answer any questions. So that is how I started my first day after summer break with QUADRIPLE detention. I knew right then that this was going to be one long stressful year. I sighed…

* * *

**Hope you like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. So I can know what you think. Thanks again.**

**xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please not that the action is going to start to happen between this chapter and the next two chapters. The first two chapters where just the introduction which is why they weren't too intresting. I've already started working on chapter 6 and it is really fun as I'm writing in a Someones Pov for the first time (and its not Edwards) but I don't want to give too much away.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I stared at my slip it said:

Detention: Room E5

_E3,E4 oh there is E5. _There it is. I stared at the door for a split second them opened the door. There was teacher sitting on the desk. With his glasses on he didn't notice that I've entered the class. I cleared my throat.

"Oh Miss Swan, can I see your slip," I handed him my slip. "Ah ok take a seat. I don't think it is necessary to go over the rules of detention," after he said that he looked back at his work. I looked around I was the only person in the room apart from 'The Handsome Edward' as the twins put it he stared intently at…me. He was kind of known as a badass he came from Boythrone Acadamy which is an all boys school. The school is bad news. It is for boys with problems despite this girls seem to find him VERY attractive. Every girl has a crush on him. Wait a minute that was the same boy I had a phone conversation with the night the twins returned. But it can't be Edward. I've actually never talked to Edward before. My sisters had been very blunt and direct when they told me to stay away from him. I took a sit in front and pulled out my booked I might as well study since I won't have time to study at home. I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't notice when he came to sit next to me.

"Hi, I'm Edward… Edward Cullen, you?"

"…Bella" I was dumbstruck. I mean I can't believe he was talking to me I mean people like Edward Cullen don't talk with girls like me. He had a melodious voice like the one of the Edward I was talking to.

"I love your voice," he muttered. I don't think I was supposed to hear that. I blushed, he stared at me and I instantly got lost in his light blue eyes. I don't know how long we stared but suddenly I looked up and Heather was glaring at me … VICIOUSLY.

"Bella move over." she said with a glare. I stood up and went to sit at the very back giving them as much space as they might need.

"Eemm… What are you doing here?" He seemed to be very annoyed his melodious voice now icy.

"I heard you were in detention and I came to comfort you," she said in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice. I looked away disgusted as she trailed her hands up his arms.

"Heather Snavis there shall be no flirting in detention," the detention supervisor said with a glare. In the next 5 minutes 27 more girls had somehow landed in detention. The door opened and Hannah walked in with Saphie.

"People are saying that Edward Cullen is in detention all on his own," said Saphie she stopped when she saw him surrounded by a heap of girls. She pushed through them to the centre where Edward was.

"Oh Edward you must be so bored of these girls. But I can change that, I can keep you VERY entertained," she purred at him. I felt like throwing up.

"Eeh … No thanks," I heard Edward say. As soon as the bell rang I bolted out the door. If I stayed in that room any longer I would have exploded. I sat down in chemistry our chemistry teacher droned on and on but I listened attentively so that I still had very good grades. After chemistry I had biology. I was a very early so I sat down and tried to catch up on the studying I didn't get to do in detention because of the girls that were flirting with Edward. It had only been a minute when I heard a melodious voice say.

"Bella! Do you mind if I sit with you?"

* * *

**That's chapter 3 done. I know it was a very short chapter. But I'm uploading the next chapter which is a different pov straight away. In the next chapter a lot of things start to make sense and you really see the plot coming in. **

**Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,**

**Here is the next chapter. This is were the plot starts to come in, I hope you like it. Pease give your opinion.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Edward Pov**

I've had a rough day so far. I came in late prior to having a meeting with Father earning me detention. My father is a high ranked assassin. He didn't have time for me while he was running around doing things for his business. This involved killing and other stuff you probably don't want to know. A lot of people who weren't for him were against him and often people around him got killed e.g. my mother. Anyway to fix this problem he dumped me in Boythrone Academy. People thought it was a school for thugs and boys with problems meanwhile it was a school to train assassins.

I hated the school it was like hell so made sure to work hard to finish the training quickly so I could get out of there. Anyway once I finished the training he let me get adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen (which was probably the best thing that happened to me.)

I love Carlisle and Esme and my other brothers and sisters by adoption- Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. My dad being who he is decided that I needed to do him a favor in return for him allowing me to get adopted. Every now and then he would give me a mission to test my assassin skills.

My current mission is to find and kidnap a girl. Apparently her father was some highly skilled assassin/spy. He called me this morning to ask how I was getting on with the mission. So far I had called the girl. I immediately felt sorry I would have to kidnap her she had. She seemed really nice and had a very soft and enticing voice. I wouldn't want to kidnap her. I tried to talk my dad out of kidnapping her this morning but he just laughed and said was becoming soft.

I sighed in the detention room. Suddenly a girl walked in she wore a scarf and had massive glasses yet she still managed to look cute. She looked shy and kept her head down. I smiled at the sight of her. I couldn't stop staring at her I really wanted to know what was under her scarf. She caught me looking and she blushed it looked so cute. I smiled I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Edward… Edward Cullen, "I said trying not to dazzle her.

"Bella" she said. I smiled. She had such a beautiful voice. And because I wanted to see her blush again I said that out loud and as I expected she blushed again. I smiled wider and let myself get lost in her light brown hair. So you can imagine how very annoyed I was when I heard Heather's very a shrill voice telling Bella to move over. Bella did as she said. I immediately missed her presence. I grimaced at Heathers attempt of seduction and turned her down to what she was hinting.

Throughout the whole detention I couldn't get her out of my head. So when I saw her sitting there in Biology with her scarf I immediately felt the urge to go and sit next to her. When I asked her if I could sit next to her she was so surprised she fell off her chair. I smiled at her clumsiness and as I expected she blushed. I helped her up and felt an instant calm wave rush through me. She made me forget all my troubles her skin felt soft and cuddly. I stared into her light brown eyes for the second time that day.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think and if you think it was too sappy. If nobody comments then does that mean nobody likes it. I don't know what to think or if I should continue the story. So please give your opinion even if you don't like it.**

**THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

**Here is chapter 5. I hope you like it please say what you think. A few people have asked me what happened to Bella and how she ended up living with her step mom. I just wanted to say that I will expain that later on in the story. I have made this chapter longer than the others because my other chapters were too short.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bella Pov**

I stared at his eyes for a while but quickly looked away before I could get lost in them.

".. Sure?" I stuttered softly. Edward stared at me clearly confused. I smiled at the expression on his face he looked so cute.

"You can sit next to me if you want." I said with a bit more confidence. Realization struck his face.

"Oh right!" He smiled and plopped himself down next to me. "So how are you doing?" He asked obviously trying to start a conversation. I smiled nervously.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

"Do you want to play 20\20?" he asked.

"How do you play that?"

"We take it in turns to ask each other 20 questions,"

"Sure we can play 20\20," I smiled starting to feel less nervous. We started of playing 20 questions then went on to talk about our interests and hobbies.

"Sit with me and my friends for lunch it would be more fun with you there?" He asked just before My Watson our teacher came in. I wanted to say yes but that would mean I had to sit with Heather and Hannah something I did not want to do. They would get everyone to laugh at me and I would end up humiliating myself. He sensed my hesitation.

"Please I promise they will be really nice," he pleaded with puppy dog eyes to which I couldn't refuse.

"…Ok I guess," he grinned like he had just won the lottery. Throughout the lesson I was aware of Edward staring at me. I would look his way and he would smile a million dollar smile that would make my heart beat even faster. I would blush and turn away. I didn't gain a thing for the lesson due to the fact that he was such a distraction. So you can imagine my grimace when Mr Waston said.

"Get to know the people you are sitting next to because they will remain your partners for the rest of this semester.

_Fuck _

The bell rang for lunch time and I headed out of the class room.

"Bella wait up," I turned around to see Edward jogging towards me which his lunch. He smiled

"You promised you would sit with me for lunch,"

" Oh yah lead the way", I said immediately feeling nervous. He grabbed my hand and sensing my nervousness and I instantly relaxed when he touched me. The table which he was taking me to consisted of Emmet, Jasper, Mike, Tyler, Eric and other guys who were in the football team. And Heater, Hannah, Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Jessica and the rest of the other cheerleader . I felt really nervous.

"Edward maybe this isn't a very good idea," I whispered to Edward. He turned to me his face looked crest fallen.

"Please Bella," I didn't understand why he was so eager for me to sit next to him but I obliged to it. We made our way over to the table. Alice and Rosalie were talking about a shopping trip meanwhile the rest of the chair leaders where planning a trip to the spa. The guys were discussing Football strategies.

"Sup Edward I see you brought extra food is she looks delicious ," Emmet called out with a goofy grin winking at me as we reached the table. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Hi Emmet,"

He pulled a chair out for me and I sat own. He was about to eat when he noticed I didn't have any lunch.

"Why don't you have any lunch?" He stated and on cue I blushed.

"I didn't have any money to buy lunch," I whispered. I knew if I lied to him he would see right through it. He probably thought I was poor.

"You should have told me I would have bought you lunch," He said. He pushed his tray of lunch that he hadn't started eating in front of me. I shook my head in alarm.

"Take it I'm not that hungry anyways." He said. Despite how hungry I was I shook my head.

"Don't try and lie Bella no offence but you aren't very good at it" he said with a smile. I shook my head not planning on giving up. He signed in defeat obviously seeing my determination not to take his lunch.

"Fine at least take the apple," He pleaded and I couldn't resist. I grabbed the apple and munched into it. Apples had never tasted so delicious in my life.

"So Bella how did you do it?" Emmet said with a wink. I stared at him in confusion.

"That was the first time ever Edward has offered anyone his food. Thousands of times I would be so hungry I could drop on the spot and he still wouldn't pass me his food," Emmet explained.

"Emmet there is never a time that you are NOT so hungry you could drop on the spot." Edward countered rolling his eyes.

"What I'm a growing boy I need my food how else am I going to get energy to work on my two Mr muscles?" He said making his arm muscles pop out. Then he joined in a conversation with the rest of the boys.

"Why did you bring this loser to our table?" Sneered Heather batting her eye lashes in Edwards's direction. Edward glared viciously at her.

"No Heather you brought yourself to the table not me," the table went silent. And I squirmed I knew this was a bad idea.

"What do you mean?" Heather said with a pout.

"I meant that YOU are the loser. I thought I made it so obvious but I guess you just more dumb than I thought," he said his voice ice cold.

"Oh Eddy oh no need to be mad I was only joking," she said glaring at me and I knew I was going to get it later.

"Don't call me that," He stared at me. "Are you done?"

I nodded I had already finished my apple. "Do you want to head out _someone _is really getting on my nerves," he said glancing at Heather. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the cafeteria. I tried not to feel intimidated at the several eyes which I knew where staring at my back.

**Edward Pov.**

I led Bella into the library there was barely anyone there and we sat down on the couch. I could just imaginw what would be going through Emmet's mind seeing us walk away. He probaby thought we were having ... I shook my head I had too stop mysef from thinking of things like that .

"So what has been going on in your life," I asked starting a conversation to distract my perverted mind.

"Nothing much," She replied looking at her fingers nervoulsy I smirked at the thought that I made her nervous.

"Oooh common you can't tell me NOTHING has happened to you that was relatively interesting." I mocked.

"Well I spent my holiday's doing chores," I frowned. Why was she doing chores.

"Why were you doing chores?"

"Because I have to unless I'll be grounded" she said with a sigh.

"Oh ok how many chores do you have to do?"I asked.

"A lot,"

"Oh come on how many?" I persisted.

"...68," WOW that is a lot of chores to do.

"Wow! How do so you have time to do other things?"

"I don't."

"Is that why you had detention because you where late?" At the thought I wanted to punch someone it wasn't fair on her. I didn't need to be an assasin to know that her step sisters purposely made her late. Those bitches maybe I should pay them a visit later and give them a piece of my mind. NOBODY messes with MY girl. What is wrong with me since when is Bella MY girl. She would never date me if she knew who I was I killed people ALL the time time and she was an innocent angel who hadn't harmed a soul.

"Did your step sisters purposely make you late?" I asked despite I knew what the answer would be.

"Yah my step sisters Heather and Hannah purposely made me late," She whispered I growled. What I couldn't help it. "Why were YOU in detention?" she asked she obviously noticed my anger and decided to distract me _smart girl_.

"Emm I had an appointment so I was late," I didn't want to lie to her. She nodded but didn't ask for any details _Thank God for that._ It was silent for a while. But not the kind of awkward silence. I looked at Bella she looked thoughtful and her face was far away.

"There was something strange that happened to me yesterday" she stated thoughtfully I prompted her to go on. "I received a strange phone call from someone in fact coming to think about it he claimed his name was Edward. What a coincidence."

I froze.

* * *

**That is chapter 5 I hope you like it. Please say what you think and if you think it is still too short and I shoud still make it longer. I took some advice from someone and made Edward pov less girly because I think in the previous chapter it was too girly. Please say if you still think his Pov is still to girly and if you think this chapter is still too short. **

**Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE READ _AND REVIEW_. I know people are reading my story but not many people are reviewing and so I kinda think nobody really likes my story. I WOULD LIKE TO GET AT LEAST 12 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**PLEASE NOTE: THIS CHAPTER HAS A SOME SWEARING IN IT. AND IF YOU ARE LIKE ME AND DON'T LIKE READING STORIES WITH SWEARING YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT.**

**Chapter 6**

**Aro's PoV **

Strumming my fingers along the desk, staccato and hard, I was growing impatient. I needed that Bella girl really soon. Maybe sending Edward to bring her to me was a bad idea, after all. She is very important, too important.

I had just had a meeting with him about his progress on kidnapping the girl. And he had only talked to the girl on the phone so far, after having had _2 WHOLE DAYS_ to work and plan on his next move.

The only reason why I'm holding back and not calling him every five seconds to ask what's taking him so long is because I have not given him any information on the girl I was looking for on which to go by and he was meant to retrieve for me with the minimal information I _had_ provided.

The only information I'd divulged with him was her name, Bella. I hadn't even told him her surname. Honestly, I'm surprised he managed to figure out which _Bella_ to go after with so little information and besides, there are bound to be other Bella's out there. That much credit I had to give him, the boy was good.

Obviously, he gets it from me -like father, like son. Nonetheless, he's losing his skills. He used to be better than this before and got things done more swiftly.

Letting him get adopted was beginning to seem like a bad idea and I was starting to regret it. But then again, my boy deserved some sort of happiness. I mean, with his mother dying and I not being able to be around for him as much, I guess, I kind of owed him that.

_Oh what am I saying? __**I**__ am getting soft._ I need to send the boy on more missions, so he can toughen up some more. He's too much like his mother. He was even trying to talk me out of kidnapping the girl. _Come on, really? _Hopefully, it isn't a girl in that new school of is softening him up, because if there is, I swear, I will _personally_ make sure I seek her out and get rid of whichever girl it is instantly.

Yet another disadvantage of letting him go to those things called high school. The only things they fucking teach them in those places are menial and educational things, nothing useful, like how to assemble a gun, in the dead of night, or how to kill without being heard, and getting away with it.

They only supply their young and moldable minds with rubbish, telling them that they have a right, freedom and loads of other nonsensical rubbish of the like. I swear those mother fuckers who think they are guys are chicken.

Finally, Jane walks into the room and brings in my latte. _YES_, I really need a fucking latte right now.

"Do you need anything else?" She asks.

"Yes, I found out that Roger's been double crossing me," I sneer, "Apparently, the mother fucker struck a better deal with Gavin." The cheek of that insolent man, hasn't anyone ever told him that there is no way anyone can go against me and live to tell the tale?

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him," Jane says angrily, "We'll kill him immediately."

I roll my eyes. "No, Jane, we won't kill him straight away." This is why women can't do well in this business. They are too volatile, ruled by their emotions and simply don't know how to think like criminals. Jane is no exception.

"What! Why?" She predictably protests, "He went against us."

"Not right away." Again, I roll my eyes. "We will use this to our advantage and use him against Gavin," I explain and sigh, maybe I should fire her.

"Oh, yes, good idea." Now this woman is getting on my nerves, gritting on them. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking when I employed her in the first place.

"Is there anything else you need," she asks again.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Edward." I sigh, "I think the boy is getting too soft on me."

"He's not the only one who I think that is getting soft," she smirks.

On the spot, I pick up my gun and point it directly to her head. "Don't make me kill you," I tell her in a cold tone.

"You wouldn't dare," she smirks wider, "I have full immunity." I sigh as she says this and drop my gun, she's right.

"Very well then, I need you to check on Edward," I instruct her irritably. "There's something going on, he is gone soft and I'm suspecting it has something to do with some girl." I laugh humorlessly, "To think all that hard work I've put into toughening the boy would so easily be swayed away by some fucking girl, who's probably beneath him."

"And what would you like us to do, if it turns out as you suspect and it is a girl?"

I consider for a moment. "I want you to let me know," I answer finally.

Nodding with consent, Jane smiles and walks out of the office, purposely swinging her ass from side to side. I smirk. Now I remembered why I hired her. I sigh and still smirking, shake my head.

Standing up, I grab my jacket and get ready to leave the office; I need to pay someone a visit.

Only pausing when this thought occurs to me, why should I be doing all of the dirty work, when I can get Edward to do it for me? - Everything from "why" forward in Italics)

Grabbing a hold of my untraceable mobile device, I call my son, Edward.

**Edward's PoV**

"There is something strange that happened to me yesterday," Bella states thoughtfully. I prompt her to go on. "I received a strange phone call from someone. In fact, coming to think about it, he claimed his name is Edward." Covertly, she glances over at me from under her lashes and adds, "What a coincidence."

I freeze. Just then, thankfully my phone rings. And I immediately picked it up, grateful for the intervening diversion.

"Hello?" I ask sending an apologetic glance at Bella. She nods and smiles with acceptance and understanding.

"Edward?" As soon as I recognize the voice at the other end of the receiver, my blood runs cold.

"Aro..." I nervously greet, "What do you want?"

"Is that how you have been brought up to treat your own father?" he mocks and I don't even need to see his face to know that he's smirking that familiar smirk of his. "And since when do you call me Aro?"  
Glancing at Bella, I realize that she's been staring at me with a calm and patient expression relaxing her features. Unsure of whether or not she can hear our conversation, I pause, thinking and struggling for something to tell my father to get him off the phone.

"Father..." I venture unsurely and trail off. "I'm kind of... busy," I hint, "so if it what you need to speak to me about isn't important, can it, please, wait until later?"

He laughs humorlessly. "Well, you are going to have to stop what you're doing," he states impatiently, "I need to speak with you."

Feeling defeated and with no other way out of this, I decide to do as he requests. Once again, I glance at Bella, and this time, I mouth to her that I needed to be on my way out. Like I knew she would, Bella nods, understanding. But she also looks a bit disappointed and slightly curious.

Instantly, seeing her sadden expression, I begin to feel guilty for having to leave her here, all alone and by herself. ** I AM becoming soft. Reluctantly, I gather my things and with one last longing look in Bella's direction, I take my leave and wave a final, silent goodbye.

"Ok, you can speak now," I tell him, all the kindness in my voice completely vanish and is replaced by irritation. Ruling my emotions in, I proceed to ask, "What do you want, anyway?"

"I need you to do something for me," he informs me, "an assignment." What again?

I sigh, growing frustrated. "What do you want me to do?" I ask dejectedly. I hadn't even completed the mission I was currently working on, an assignment that he had also forced me into accepting.

"I want you to pay Roger a visit." Oh, yes, I remember Roger. Aro had struck a deal with him a while ago, I recall. "I want you to tell Roger that we know he's been double crossing us," he elaborates. "And let him know that he should call me for details on what he needs to do, if he doesn't want to end up dead," he finishes.

"When do you need me to do that?" I question, though I know the answer.

"Now," he instructs. As I suspected he would.

"I'm in the middle of school," I inform and remind him. I mean, is he crazy? I can't just skip school.  
"Then do what kids your age do nowadays." I blink, waiting for him to enlighten me. What exactly does Aro, the ruthless assassin, know about kids my age? "What is it called again?" I shake my head, annoyed. "OH! YES! SKIVING," he finally says, like he's talking to an idiot instead of his son.  
"I would, but I would get in TROUBLE," I argue in the same tone he had just used. I didn't really care about school, but I honestly didn't want to disappoint Carlisle and Esme if I could help it. What was the saying again? Oh, yes, an eye for an eye.

"Oh, gee, little Eddie is going to get in trouble in school," he says sarcastically and laughs. "Just get the Job done, now, ok?" he orders in a dead serious tone. I pinch the bridge of my nose and exhale, feeling frustrated.

"Fine, I'll do it," I concede begrudgingly.

"Oh and Edward…"

What more can he want? "Yeah?"

"Don't be nice..." I roll my eyes, just as he adds, "You're supposed to scare him."

"I know, dad, I'm not an idiot." I say and then cut the connection.

Soon after, the bell rang, signaling the end of break time. Walking out of school, careful to avoid any cameras and teachers, I get into my Volvo and drive away to follow through with my next assignment.

When I had arrived at my destination, I stare up admiringly at the building before me. It is a Denis Bank; a massive skyscraper of a building, with floor to ceiling windows instead of walls, full of business men and women, wearing expensive looking suits and swarming in and out of its revolving doors.

Looking at it, I wouldn't have penned it down as somewhere an alibi for one of the world's greatest assassin's and, or criminal's would be, prior to today. But then again, that is the whole point of it... to hide in a place that no one will ever suspect, hiding in plain sight, as some say.  
Walking into the building, I felt so out of place. Everywhere I look, I see busy official looking people walking up and down, in and out of rooms like busy little bees. And amidst this beehive atmosphere, here am I...

Strolling pass the reception desk, the receptionist notices me and looks up at me, smiling with unabashed interest and lustful eyes as soon as our eyes meet. I grimace. I needed to get into Roger's office without anyone noticing me. That way he wouldn't have time to prepare himself, in case he turned out to be uncooperative and I needed be forceful, get a little physical, bend his hand a little, threaten him, or injure him, in order to get him to listen to Aro's message.

But to get into his office without anyone noticing, I need the card that unlocks the door, which I knew the receptionist would have. Innocent as she looks, the woman is, more than likely, informed about almost everything that goes on around this beehive of a building.  
"How can I help you Mr ..."she trails off, waiting for me to give her my name.  
"Cullen," I supply. It is obvious she knows who I am, or at least, who my father is. Being a top ranked assassin like myself, I can read people VERY well. She smiles.  
"So what can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

I smile, thinking, time to put my honed assassin skills into action."Emm I believe I didn't catch your name?" I state, sending her a charming smile, despite the fact that I very well know what her name is. She stands up, walks around her desk, and sashays over to me.

"Oh, well, if you want my name, it will cost you." She whispers seductively. I smile winningly at her, thrilled and smug about my small triumph. For it is more than obvious that she has completely forgotten about her job.

I lean in, close enough to whisper in her ear, "And just what will it cost me?" I pretended to slip a piece of paper with my number into her back pocket, making sure that my hand lingers suggestively against her supple rare. Instead, slip the card to get me to Roger out of her trouser pocket and slipped an empty piece of paper into her pocket, which she probably thinks has my number on it.

Straightening my back, I pull back, and smile, she is clearly dazzled. Her mind, obviously, far away, in Lala Land, judging by the dreamy look on her face.

"I have to go now. I hope you call me and tell me your name," I whisper, and then head over to the elevator. Walking inside, once the doors ding open, I see her reach into her back pocket and pick out the empty piece of paper she thought had my number on it.

The sight of the realization hitting her face when she realized that the cardkey was no longer in her he back pocket and that I had played her, giving her a paper with no number, made my day. Disbelievingly, she looks up at me and I meet her eyes from where I'm standing inside the elevator. Just as the elevator doors are about to shut close, I smirk crookedly and wink at her as she stared.

* * *

**That is it. I hope you enjoyed it. See if you can guess what happens next.**

**Anyway I just wanted to say a BIG THANK YOU to Amaterasu Kinesi. She realy helped me by looking over this chapter and checking it. She is an AWESOME writer please check out some of her stories. I wanted to thank the few people who reviewed,folowed or added my story to their favourites my story; they really made my day. To others please review my story so I can know what you think because so far I can't be sure if many people like my story and want me to continue. :( It WOULD LIKE TO GET AT LEAST 12 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE.**

**Anyway Bye,**

**1st Mysterywriter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi**

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. I've had a really busy weekend. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.** **I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Edward Pov**

Getting into Roger's office was easy especially when I had the card key. The man didn't have any skill I mean he didn't even notice me walk into his office and take a sit in front of him until I cleared my throat- but then again maybe that was because I was just too good. He looked up at me clearly startled. Seeing me, he recognised me instantly.

"To what do I owe your visit Mr. Cullen?"He asked.

"Oh I just came to deliver a message," I stated picking up a coin from his desk and examining it with fake interest. Yet I didn't fail to notice that he dropped his right hand from on top of his table and lowered it to bellow his desk probably reaching to get his gun. I examined the coin, to any other person it was just an ordinary coin. Why would Roger have a coin on his desk out of all the other things he could keep there... except the coin had another purpose? I mean coming to think about it was a rather large coin. Then it came to me of course the coin was there for the sole purpose of blocking bullets from guns. I smirk to myself. Smart Roger he had always been good with making gadgets and disguising them well.

"A message from whom?" he asked staring at the coin in my hand.

"A message from my father," I stated. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at me about to shoot. But I had already calculated ahead. I pulled the coin and placed it to the centre of my head. I have worked with Roger before and know that whenever he shoots he always goes for the centre of the head. Exactly the centre this is so that there is a high chance that the bullet goes to the centre of your brain where your memory is stored. there fore you might end up losing your memory. He would place bullet in a position where would cause the opponent (in this case me) to have memory loss. So he can still use the opponent for his will. The bullet hit the coin and the coin absorbed the bullet.

Roger smirked at me.

"You are as good as people say," he smiled. "But I'm afraid that I am bet-r," I threw the coin into his mouth and he choked on it.

"Aro knows that you are double crossing him. Usually Aro would kill anyone double crossing him instantly but I guess he is feeling a bit generous today seeing as he is given you a chance to live. Call him and he will tell you his offer to you. I would suggest you make it soon. Aro is a VERY impatient man." I stared at a choking Roger on the floor. I thumped his chest hard and he choked up the coin. I picked up the coin and placed it in my pocket where the cardkey was. I had a feeling I would need those two it Items again later. I patted Roger shoulder smiled at him then left the building.

When I got home I was met by the VERY angry faces of Carlisle and Esme. Your school called apparently you disapeared at lunchtime. I sighed I hated dissapionting them after they had been soo good to me.

"Guess who I got a phone call from?" Carlisle said. I cringed at his harsh tone but didn't answer his question because I had a feeling it was a rhetorical one.

"Where were you?" I sighed I knew I had to like but I didn't want to. Damn you Aro!

"I went to the park." I said.

"YOU JUST DECIDED TO GO TO THE PARK IN THE MIDDLE OF SCHOOL?" Carlisle screamed at me. He isn't usually like this except when he is angry. I glanced at Esme she looked disappointed and hurt my heart dropped. And NO, just because I'm an assassin doesn't mean I'm a heartless bastard. I'm not like my father never was and never will be.

"You better have a good reason for going to the park during school unless you are grounded." Esme said. _Shit I couldn't get grounded what if Aro decided to send me on an errand?_

"I was feeling a bit nauseated so I decided to go to the park." I said hoping Carlisle and Esme would believe me.

"Why didn't you go to the school nurse or come home?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know I just wanted some alone time." I said.

"Fine but next time let someone know where you ar. We were worried sick about you." Esme said with a sigh. I nodded and pretended to walk upstairs but instead I stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to their conversation.

"I don't believe he was feeling sick," said Carlisle with a sigh.

"I hope he isn't in some kind of group." I heard Esme say.

"I'll ask Alice and Emmet to keep an eye on him," Carlisle replied.

"I feel that there is something going on that we don't know." I groaned they were on to me. I always thought I didn't need to worry about them but now I do.

"Yah we have to keep a closer watch on him."

_Shit I have to be more careful next time._

**Bella Pov**

I watched Edward walk away with the phone to his ear. I wonder who he was talking to. He called the person Aro and then he called the person father. I sat back down and picked up my book there was a few minutes left before the end of lunch time. I decided to study for the last few minutes of lunch time. When the bell rang I walked to drama class. I sat down in a seat at the back and continued studying.

"Hi, you are Bella... right?" I heard a cheerful voice say. I looked up to see Alice smiling cheerily at me. I smiled back.'

"Yah I'm Bella I can't," I said nervously. _I can't believe Alice Cullen is talking to ME. _

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked. I nodded unable to speak. She took a sit next to me.

"Something tells me that we are going to be great friends," she says smiling brightly. She scrutinized my clothes and frowns. She pulled out a fancy note pad and pen. She started planning a shopping trip for me asking me questions to do with what I have in my wardrobe every now and then until the teacher came into class.

"You and I are going shopping this Saturday. At 12:00 I will be at you house." she said with a smile and the next class. Then left for her next class. For rest of the day I didn't see Edward again. He was supposed to be in Music class but I didn't see him.

When school finished I rushed to get to my job. I work at a dinner. Work was long and stressful. My boss who is often in a bad mood always takes his anger out on me. If I had my way I would have quit my job but I can't because I need the money to pay for my college fund. I also used some of the money to but myself things and to pay for school trips and such. I got home around 7:50pm and spent about an hour and 40 minutes doing the chores. After that I settled down to do my homework and some studying. I didn't get to bed until 10:30pm.

I jolted up from my bed at the sound of my alarm clock ringing. When I got out of my room I was surprised to see Hannah and Heather waiting there. The pushed me against the door of my room. "What on earth were you thinking yesterday?" Heather said snarling at me while I gulped. "Turning my Eddie against me?"

"No Heather I didn't turn Edward against you. You did that all yourself," I said back.

"Your Eddie!" screeched Hannah, "What do you mean your Eddie we all know that Eddie is mine,"

"No he is MINE!" screeched Heather in reply. For the next few minutes the stood there arguing like Hyenas over Edward. I tried to sneak away while they were arguing but it didn't would.

"Were do you think you are going," said Heather holding me still. "I wasn't finished with you,"

"Stay away from Edward unless I will make your life more terrible than it already is." Heather said before letting me go and walking away with Hannah close on her tail. I shook my head and quickly got ready wearing an old pair of jeans and a old top. Then started on my chores I skipped breakfast I didn't want to get to school late. I arrived at school just at the dot of time and ran into my first class missing the first bell narrowly. I didn't see Edward until my third class. He smiled when he saw me and plumped himself down on the sit next to me.

"Long day?" I asked. He smiled grimly.

"Something like that," he answered

"You can tell me about it... it might help?" I offered. He shook his head.

"Na I don't want to talk about it." He said. "Anyway, enough about me - how have you been?"

I stare at him. Should I tell him the truth or just lie and say I'm fine?

"I've been fine." I said.

"Seriously Bella you've got dark circles under your eyes," he stated.

"That's because I haven't been sleeping properly," I whispered back. He stared at me expecting me to go on. "I've just been very busy and haven't had time to sleep." He nodded.

"Do Heather and Hannah have anything to do with this," he asked. I nodded.

"Will you sit with me today again at lunch?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

Me and Edward walked into the Lunch hall.

"Do you have enough money to buy lunch?" He asked. I shook my head. "Good because I'm buying you lunch." I shook my head frantically as soon as he said this.

"Please let me do this, you don't look so skinny I wonder when you last had lunch." He mutters ages ago.

After buying me lunch we go outside to eat on the lawns.

"Why are you doing this?" I just had to know why he was noticing me and talking to _me _out of all the girls he could practically have _an_y girl he wanted and he chose me.

"Doing what?" He asked thought something tells me he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Why are you talking to me hanging out me? I mean come on you are the famous Edward Cullen you can have any girl you want grovelling at your feet yet you choose me.. why?"

"Because Bella you aren't like normal girls YOU are different and there just something about you that draws me to you. Maybe it is your pure innocent eyes," He leans in staring into my eyes. Then he pulls of the scarf that is around my head. And my mahogany brown hair falls out. I stare at him and watch his expression as he pulls of my fake glasses. He stares at me with a surprised expression then leans in. I can't help myself but to lean in too. He leans in further and then...

* * *

**That is chapter 7. I appologise for taking so long my Doc Manager wasn't saving my work properly. It was really frustrating. Please Read And Review. The more you review the more I want to right more. I hope to get at least 5 more reviews before uploading next chapter. I want to thank all the people who have already reviewed and Ametarasu Kinesi for helping me in my in previous chapters.**


End file.
